Holly Madison
|fecha de nacimiento = |lugar de nacimiento = Astoria, Oregón, Estados Unidos |etnia = Caucásico |medidas = 101-58-91 cm (36D-23-36) |estatura = |peso = |color de cabello = Rubio |color de ojos = Castaños |sitio web = http://www.hollymadison.com/ |carrera = Playmate }} Holly ''' (23 de diciembre de 1979) conocida como '''Holly Madison es una modelo estadounidense, ex-residente de la Mansión Playboy y quien fuese novia del propietario y fundador de Playboy, Hugh Hefner hasta octubre de 2008, cuando ésta decidió romper la relación.Rompe Hugh Hefner con Holly Más conocida como personaje de televisión, Holly se hizo famosa gracias al programa de televisión reality Girls of the Playboy Mansion, retransmitido en Estados Unidos por el canal E!. Biografía Holly nació en Astoria, Oregón, y poco tiempo después se mudó con su familia a la Isla Príncipe de Gales en Alaska, donde vivió durante varios años, volviendo a mudarse de vuelta a Oregón cuando tenía 11 años. Tras terminar el instituto, Holly comenzó a estudiar arte dramático y psicología. Al poco tiempo, en 1999, decidió mudarse a Los Ángeles y continuar allí con sus estudios. Para ganar dinero mientras estudiaba comenzó a trabajar como camarera en un restaurante Hooters en Santa Monica, California, y a trabajar como modelo de Hawaiian Tropics. Un día mientras estaba trabajando de modelo, fue invitada a la fiesta Midsummer Night's Dream en la Mansión Playboy a la que acudió. Después de ello continuó acudiendo a fiestas en la Mansión y tras un año, en 2001, Hugh Hefner comenzó a interesarse por ella y le pidió una cita. Hef decidió que quería que fuese una de sus novias oficiales y le invitó a mudarse junto a él y a las otras siete novias que tenía por aquel entonces a la Mansión Playboy. Holly aceptó y a los pocos días se mudó. Durante unos años siguió siendo una de las novias oficiales de Hef, sobreviviendo a las otras siete chicas con las que convivía en un principio. thumb|left|200px| Holly Madison posando para una organización por los derechos de los animales que se llama [[People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals|Personas por la Ética en el Trato a los Animales (PETA).]] Por su inteligencia y encanto, como ella misma afirma, consiguió seducir a Hugh Hefner y llegar a su corazón hasta el punto de Hef afirmó que Holly era el verdadero amor de su vida y su chica número uno . Holly compartía habitación con Hugh Hefner en la Mansión Playboy, a diferencia de sus otras dos novias en ese momento, Kendra Wilkinson y Bridget Marquardt, que tenían sus propias habitaciones separadas en la Mansión. thumb|rigth|250px| Holly Madison en un anuncio de PETA por la campaña anti-pieles. Además de ser modelo Playboy y de haber aparecido en la revista en varias ocasiones, en 2003 Holly fue Cyber Girl Of The Week (cyber chica de la semana) para Playboy y aparece en la película Scary Movie 4 junto a sus dos compañeras, las otras dos novias de Hugh Hefner Kendra y Bridget, además de haber hecho más apariciones en otras películas y series de televisión estadounidenses. Un conocido hecho sobre Holly es que odia practicar deporte y hacer ejercicio y le encantan los animales, de hecho tiene 4 perros llamados Harlow, Panda,(dos pomeranians) Duke y Duchess (dos chihuahuas), además de su segundo amor Coco, una primate que vive en el zoológico de la Mansion. Escribe artículos en una revista de animales llamada The Coolest Little Pet Magazine. En el pasado, Holly, la exchica número uno de Hugh Hefner, compaginaba su vida en la Mansión Playboy con sus estudios universitarios de economía, los cuales comenzó a cursar no hace mucho. Ella apareció junto con Kendra y Bridget en la edición de noviembre de 2005 de Playboy, en un pictorial llamado "In The Bed With The Girls Next Door",en septiembre de 2006 y por último en la edición de marzo de 2008. Holly fue una de las participantes en la 8va edición de Dancing With The Stars. En octubre de 2008, Holly confirma que la relación con Hugh ha terminado por diferencias entre ellos dos, no descartando que pueda volver al reality. Mantúvo una relacion de 4 meses con el ilusionista Criss Angel pero por tener que trabajar ambos en diferentes lugares decidieron darle fin a su relacion. Actualmente sale con Benji Madden, guitarrista de la banda de Rock Good Charlotte Holly protagoniza en la actualidad un espectaculo llamado PEEPSHOW en Planet Hollywood de Las Vegas, ademas tambien podemos verla a traves de su reality HOLLY'S WORLD transimitido por la cadena E! cuya transmicion empezo el 14 de Junio del 2010 en todo Estados Unidos y en latinoamerica a partir del 14 de Julio del 2010 a través de la misma cadena de television Filmografía 300px|thumb|Holly Madison. Cine * The House Bunny (2008) - Ella misma * Beneath The Surface (2006) - Kat. * Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Blonde #3. * The Last Broadcast (1998) - Miss Lady Bright Eyes. * The Telling(film)(2009)- Ella misma Televisión * MTV Cribs - episodio 31: "Playboy Mansion". * Viva La Bam - episodio: "Driveway Skatepark" (2004). * The Bernie Mac Show - episodio: "The Talk" (2004). * The Girls Next Door - (2005-2008). * Curb Your Enthusiasm - episodio: "The Smoking Jacket" (2005) - Holly. * Entourage - episodio: "Aquamansion" (2005) - Playmate. * Robot Chicken - episodio: "Drippy Pony" (2006). * The Apprentice: Los Angeles - episodio: "Pink is the New Black" (2007). * General Hospital (29 de agosto de 2007). * Celebrity Family Feud (1 de julio de 2008). * Planet Holly (2010). Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial * * * Holly Madison en Twitter * PR.com, 9 de abril de 2006, Holly Madison from E!'s The Girls Next Door - entrevista. Categoría:Playmates Categoría:Personajes de televisión Categoría:Modelos eróticas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Oregonenses cs:Holly Madison da:Holly Madison de:Holly Madison en:Holly Madison fi:Holly Madison fr:Holly Madison it:Holly Madison nl:Holly Madison nn:Holly Madison no:Holly Madison pl:Holly Madison pt:Holly Madison ro:Holly Madison ru:Мэдисон, Холли sv:Holly Madison